Macharius Kole
=Macharius Kole – Captain Arch Militant, House Godwin= Youth Macharius Kole was born on the Forge World Omnicron71-DX in the Calixis Sector to a munitions Menial worker family. As a youth he took a keen interest in the weapons made at his father’s factory, and the legend of the great Warmaster Solar Macharius, from whom he was named. The Kole family was transferred to the Lathe World Het orbital space port when Macharius was about 12 years old. His father was to attempt to train the native Ogryn in materials inspection for out shipment. His mother schooled Macharius on history of the Empire of Man and the Emperor contrary to the Mechanicus dogma of the factory society. The lure of adventure, glory, and riches in the untamed reaches of the Empire became overwhelming at the age of 15, one year into his apprenticeship as an armorer at his father’s factory. A life of serving the Mechanicus masters of his Father was not what he had in mind. With his mothers help, he secretly signed on the crew of an outbound freighter to Landunder. Within the year he had made his way to the Calixis Sector Capital of Scintilla, where at age 16 he joined the Imperial Guard. Imperial Guard Service Macharius spent the first years of service as a junior company armorer, given his unusual background. He studied the Tactica Imperium, trained endlessly with a bolter and chainsword “barrowed” from the armory, and listened to the unit veteran’s accounts of combat. The unit was deployed to reinforce the loyalist PDF of a minor Calixis world during a heretic uprising and Macharius volunteered for front line duty. He managed to survive and move up to a squad NCO position by the time the revolt was put down. Age 21 - Applied for and was accepted to Officer training back on Scintilla. He was commissioned as a junior Lieutenant in a new IG unit raised to join the fighting of Ork raiders on the frontier. Upon arrival to the Ork sieged planet, he is assigned as a platoon leader in an attached Penal unit. Seeing this as an opportunity, he recalls the accounts of Col. Schaeffer on commanding the 13th Penal Legion. Using his training and personal command skills to shape the unit into more than cannon fodder, his battle success soon brought him promotion and a company command. The condemned men of the Penal unit, finding some small hope of redemption instead of useless death fought like lions – earning that beast as their unit icon. Age 25 – Accepted assignment to Tactical College and a Staff Officer position within his IG unit. He was deployed to a Ork Waaagh area within the Koronus Expanse to assist various Rogue Trader Houses. The lure of adventure in the frontier of his youth returned and the Rogue Traders peeked his interest. During this time Macharius met the mercenary Captain Yuri Alexseyev of the Blackstone Company. Alexseyev had contacts in Scintilla telling him a new scion of an old lesser Rogue Trader House named Godwyn, was looking for Arch Militants and mercenary forces to reverse the Godwyn decline in the Koronus Expanse. Seeing the current campaign winding down, and not wishing to pull PDF duty on some backwater planet, Macharius resigned his commission after 12 years of service. Macharius, Alexseyev and the Blackstone Company travel to Port Wander to offer their services to the Rogue Trader Tristan Godwyn. Godwyn accepts, and the adventure begins. Captain Arch-Militant of House Godwin Text